


【乙女向】旅人的笔记

by harmonica



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 2





	【乙女向】旅人的笔记

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringeril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/gifts).



那是深冬的暴风雪来临的前夜。

在家园常年居住的人们早已习惯这儿的天气。在暴风雪的预兆出现之前，他们早早地把牲畜赶回家中，铺好厚实的草料，木匠兰斯也忙着为居民们的房屋作好加固的准备。备好充足的柴火，食物，一切活动也该停下来，安心地与家人待在屋内，度过这场难熬的风雪。康纳抬头看看天色，灰色的云阴沉沉地压着，积雪的树枝在风中发出不堪重负的吱呀声。他抱着木板，递给正在加固窗户的旅馆主人奥利弗。

“谢了，康纳。”旅馆主人说，“这天气……看来未来一段时间也不会有客人了。”

“未必如此。”康纳说。他听见远处有马蹄踏在雪地上的声音，正朝这来，它显得略为沉闷，但康纳依旧能正确判断出来。

果然。不出片刻，便有过路旅人骑着马，停在旅馆门口。马儿长长的吁了一声，旅人翻身稳稳地从马背落到地面。

“幸好这儿有落脚处，”那是听起来还很年轻的女声。康纳转过头去，旅人放下了斗篷的帽子，露出了盘起来的乌黑头发，还有一张属于异乡的陌生面容。“有空房间吗？”她大声说。

在极端天气来临前，家园的旅馆多了一位客人，也是这个冬天的最后一位客人。但那也与康纳无关，这是奥利弗的事情了。

暴风雪持续了几天。幸而因为提前做好了准备，家园中的居民们都没有受到什么损失，只有教堂顶的十字架被压塌了。修缮得提上日程，康纳在心里记下了这件事。

还有一件事，“通往波士顿的大路被积雪与坍塌的碎石、树枝堵塞了，清理畅通怕是得到春天来临。”矿工诺里斯说。“不过还有不少小路，不碍事。”

这当然碍事。康纳想起了暴风雪来临前入住的旅人姑娘。她可真的有些勇敢，看上去瘦瘦小小的，却敢独身一人踏上旅途。

他赶上了。他前往旅馆想要告知这件事时，旅人姑娘正试图把行李搬上马背。果然，姑娘轻声叹息，回到旅馆柜台前。

于是，在春天来临前，家园多了一位暂住的居民——一位路过的旅者，等待着积雪消融，道路畅通的那一天。

家园中的每一位居民都是康纳的朋友。

旅人姑娘总是沉默的。大部分时候，她只是捧着笔记本默默地坐着，写着。在傍晚的酒馆，在礼拜日的教堂，在清晨的结冰的河流边。这儿的居民都亲切友善，热情好客，并未对她这位暂住的外来者有任何的排斥。康纳便时常遇见她，她时常沉浸于自己的小世界当中，望着眼前的景色发愣。她只是一位客人，并不如居民们一般忙碌，却也不会显得格格不入。康纳偶尔在小径上与她擦身而过，当她没有出神地发呆时，她也会微微颔首示意。

天气晴朗时，她会披着羊毛披肩，坐在旅馆的门前，本子摊在膝盖上，埋着头写写画画。有好几次，康纳从她身边经过，她也没有抬起头。她专注于自己手上的工作，侧脸也透着认真的劲儿。

不过，家园里的小孩们都消停了不少。不止一次，康纳差点被那群只顾着嬉闹的孩童们撞到。顽童们笑着道歉，说实在等不及去听R小姐的故事了。

故事？

总算有些东西能分散这群过分好动的孩子们的注意力了。康纳只是稍微有些好奇，便跟着那些孩童去听听旅人的故事。在看见他的时候，旅人小姐噗嗤一声笑了出来，但还是轻掩着嘴角，清清嗓子，开始对那些孩子说起那些他们从未听过的故事。

也许她小时候也是听着这些故事长大的，就像他还年幼的时候。不过自从母亲去世，他也没有了那份在母亲怀抱中听部落传说的心情。

也许是她家乡的传说。康纳想。这些孩子们也曾经对他部族的传说产生过好奇心，可他的确不是一个好的讲述者，即使面对的是一群孩童，他也不擅长用精彩的言语去诉说一个故事。

旅人小姐明显很擅长。至少，等康纳回过神，不再去思考那些异乡的传说，还有他自己部族的传说时，已经是炊烟升起的傍晚时分了。孩子们也到了归家的时候。

“唔……康纳先生，是吧？”她伸出右手，康纳却没有动作，眼中带上了一丝犹豫与苦恼，盯着那只比他要小上一圈的手。

他只是不太习惯接触，但也生怕自己会让这位女士感到冒犯，只是在犹豫的时候，姑娘轻笑一声，已经收回了手，坐回旅馆大堂的椅子上。“抱歉，我忘了别人说过，你不太喜欢接触。”

“……”康纳很想说些什么，他希望她不会感到不快。她的脸上依旧是轻松平和的神色，她翻开了自己从不离身的笔记本，开始阅读。

于是他拉过椅子，坐在她的对面，看着她再次沉浸在自己的小世界中，许久才挤出几个字，“很精彩，你的故事。”

她没有理会，也许只是过于专注而没有听到。又是过了半晌，她才像从梦中惊醒一样，抬起头慌忙开口：“啊！谢谢，只是我家乡的一些故事。”

她合上书页，细软的黑发垂在耳边，手指轻轻点着自己的脸颊。旅馆的女主人笑着端上了两杯热茶，打破了两人之间稍微有些尴尬的场面。“你又在做记录啦，小姐？”

康纳的视线落在那本牛皮封面的、老旧的笔记本上。每一次碰见她，她都带着她的笔记本。他对别人的秘密无心窥探，因而也不会冒昧地去询问些什么。反倒是她先开口，说起了她这些天在家园中记录的东西，记录的画面。

“记录一些事情。”她捧着热腾腾冒着气的杯子，暖着双手，“我去过的地方，见过的事情，要是很久很久之后我会遗忘这些，那多可惜呀。嗯……或许有人想了解我的想法，或许有一天我会想将我的想法与他人分享。”

“那听起来很不错。”康纳说。他其实挺乐意听她分享的，假如她愿意的话。

她低着头，厚厚的披肩将她原本娇小的身体裹得像只毛茸茸的幼熊。也许是察觉到他的目光，她抬起头，问，“你想要看看吗？”

像是小心思被戳破一般，康纳摇了摇头：“不，没有，我无意冒犯你。”

“这没什么的，康纳先生，你看吧。”她把手中的笔记本转了个向，推到桌子对面。康纳看见她眼里带了些藏起来的期待，与腼腆的笑意。她许是注意到了他的一些小习惯，并没有与他靠得很近，这让康纳在心里小小地松了口气，又有些对她觉得抱歉。

康纳翻开牛皮封面的本子，第一页写着她的名字，其中第一个字母“R”的落笔俏皮地拖得很长。第二页是用炭笔粗略地描摹出一幅家园的远景。往后翻了几页，都是家园中的景象：结冰的河流与无人的桥，礼拜日的教堂，傍晚人群聚集的酒馆，伐木场，农田……一页画作，一页文字。非常普通的生活场景，笔触却如此认真，温暖。那的确吸引到他了。他从十三四岁就住在这儿，对家园的每一寸土地，每一个适合观望的地点都非常熟悉。可她只在这儿待了几周，却捕捉到了这些生活中最真实，最典型的场景。仿佛写出了他眼中最平常，也是最挂念的生活。

他翻到了最后一页。

最后一页是一幅未完成的人像。康纳愣了一下，那是他。其实一点也不奇怪，真的。这位旅人小姐为家园的许多居民们绘制了他们的人像，对于这些远离家乡的亲人们、漂泊至这片新大陆谋生的人们而言，与故乡的联系只剩下了寥寥几封漂洋过海的信件——他们中的大部分人甚至不认识字，仁慈的提摩西神父在闲暇之余，便承担了读信以及代笔的工作。她替居民们画下他们的模样，尽管只是用炭笔在纸上涂着，并不像那些可以裱在墙上的画作一般精美，却惟妙惟肖，足以让另一片大陆上的亲人知晓自己如今的模样。

与其他居民的人像不同，这张画的角度像是在远处观望一般，显然，是在康纳不知情的情况下，被画笔悄悄记录下来的：他在积雪覆盖的光秃秃的树上，稳稳地靠在树干与树枝分叉的地方。她似乎想画出雪中的树丛，可画着画着，不知是什么改变了她的主意，重心最终突兀地落在了倚在树上休息的男人身上。于是，那本应虚化的身影便画得越来越清晰。那本不应成为这幅画的细节，可以说，这破坏了整幅画的结构。

康纳想起来了。那只是某一天，他登上树顶去眺望远处，替戈弗雷和泰瑞寻找他们不知道跑哪去的孩子们。当他到达高处时，他看见那几个顽童已经被自己的母亲揪着耳朵带进了家门。他没有即刻下来，而是就着这个姿势，慢慢地靠在树干上。天空广远晴朗，空气干冷干冷的，极目远眺，一片银白色。

也许就是在那时，她正巧打开了旅馆房间的窗户，摊开了本子。他意外地融入她眼中的风景的一部分。

“啊，让您见笑啦。”注意到他长久的沉默，她似乎有些难为情，就连语速也变快了一些，攥着裙子的手揉搓着布料，眼睛瞟着他手中的笔记本，像是随时就要夺回来一般。“擅自画下了你的模样，希望你不要介意。”

康纳当然不会介意。回想起她曾经说过的那些话，心中反而有一丝难以察觉的轻松与快乐。“你画得很好，”他说，“普汀丝也同我说过，当她看见你把他们一家人都画在纸上，并且把那一页撕下来给他们时，她很感谢。”

她摇摇头，对称赞有些不知所措。

“我的……老师，曾经让我去做一件事情。他说，我们这个时代也许会被后人所好奇，所研究，无论结果如何。所以，我也在记下这些事情。但你的记录真的非常优秀，令人惊叹。”

姑娘又把披肩裹得更紧了些，“我只是一个随心而行的记录者，只想记下我一路上的所见所闻，记录下我在某时某刻的感受。很久之后，我也能将这些事情分享给别人，我自己也能回想起我此刻的心情呢。”

康纳没有吭声。他交握着双手搭在桌上，久久盯着桌面那串蜿蜒成圆的木纹。一共有九个圈。壁炉的炉火烧得不算旺，他却感觉掌心要冒出汗来。姑娘抬起眼，黑亮的眼瞳像黑色的珍珠。他有些紧张，说真的，他并非没和女性打过交道，像米丽恩、爱伦、普汀丝，他经常帮她们做一些事情。

他第一次在异性面前紧张了。

也许是开始留意了，姑娘的身影便时常出现在他的生活中，康纳以前从来没察觉。即使是阿基里斯，也开始对他称赞起那位旅人小姐烤制的馅饼的美味。康纳则是反问回去，为什么他完全不知道她还给大家送过小甜点。其实康纳对甜食并没有多大兴趣，阿基里斯与居民们当然没打算给他留一点。他也没法对阿基里斯说清楚，为什么自己会有些遗憾。但在第二天，当他再次来到酒馆时，旅人小姐递给他一块新烤的馅饼。

“不过顺手做的。这些天承蒙大家的照顾了。”她说。

康纳不喜欢甜食，康纳觉得樱桃馅饼过甜了，但望着她明明充满期待却故作随意的眼睛，康纳觉得很好吃。

她虽然在沉浸于记录时迷迷糊糊的，但不可否认，家园中的居民都喜欢她。她很有趣，有着人们都从没听过的故事，而且乐于将烹饪的小甜点分给每一个人。阿基里斯也会与她下棋，裁缝爱伦用布匹的边角料为她的笔记本缝制了一个封皮，女猎手米丽恩时常与她倾诉一些恋爱中的小心事……她似乎本来就是家园中的一份子。

可惜是冬日。康纳也时常带着她去到家园的一些鲜有人知晓的、风景秀丽的地方。只是因为是深冬，许多本该有的景色也已消失。她便高兴地再次沉浸在自己的小世界中，埋头在笔记本中写写画画。康纳则顺便做一些采集的工作。

有时，康纳会与她并肩骑着马，去到被堵塞的大道尽头处观望情况。人们在清理着障碍物，不过的的确确最快要到春日来临时才能完全清理干净。她望着雪堆长久地出神。他突然想起，等春天到来，冰雪消融，她也可以离开这儿了。

她本来就是一位过路的旅人。她所记录的这些沿途风景，远远不止这一本。

在这儿耽误了这么久，你会觉得这是浪费时间么？他望着她的侧脸，问了出来。

“这不会是浪费时间，我很喜欢这儿。”她说道，“这绝对是我旅途中最难忘的经历了。”

在空气骤然变得更冷的时候，康纳意识到，那是积雪在消融。果然，没过几日，堵塞的大道已经被清理到足以让行人安全地通过了。

在一个晴朗的清晨，她牵着马儿，向众人告别。这个冬天，所有人都接纳了这位暂住的旅人，尽管有不舍，那也只是这一年的冬日里的一个小插曲。

姑娘走远了。她骑着她那温顺的枣红色小马，在岔路口停了下来，回过头朝他们远远地挥手。

“所以——追上去啊，康纳！”家园的朋友们都小声起哄着，而康纳站在马匹旁，有些头疼地捂住了脸。

“你们真的非得在这儿看着？”

“当然！”

“……”还是别了。康纳骑到马背上，脸上没显出什么表情，踩了踩马镫，马儿朝着她离去的方向奔去。

那很快就追上了距离。在看见康纳时，她似乎没有多少惊讶。

“你觉得这里怎么样？”康纳下了马背，站在她身侧，平静地说出这句话。他没有赶多少路，一点也不觉得累。可在说出这句话时，他的心跳就像是刚刚骑着马狂奔了好多圈似的。手心也许也在冒汗吧。

“其实，我想……唔，我一定还会过来的。”她将围巾往上拉了一点，遮住了小半张脸，康纳看不见她的表情，只能看见她那微红的耳尖，像只胆怯的小兔子。“你根本不需要过来问我这句话。”她又小声补充了一句。这听起来并没有什么不妥，他当然知道她会喜欢这里。他想起来，家园的各位怂恿他上前来的原意，姑娘微微低着头，专心地安抚着马儿的脖子。

她的马儿不耐烦地从鼻子喷出一串粗气，前蹄在雪地上踏了几下。

“你在这儿住了快一个月，我却没有像朋友一样与你握手，”康纳伸出右手，这是一个礼节性的握手，他一直不太习惯这样做。“是我的疏忽。”

她噗嗤一声，“刚来这儿的第一天，大家就和我说：‘康纳只是不太喜欢别人碰他——’真神奇，我都不知道康纳是谁，我也只是一个路过的旅客，风雪停歇我就离开。我为什么要在意这些呢。”

这让康纳停在半空的手显得有些尴尬了。但下一秒，他就看见她扶着马儿，跳下地面。她向前一步，张开双臂，给了他一个轻轻的拥抱。他的手还保持着原来的姿势僵在那儿呢。与他相比，旅人姑娘的个子显得更加娇小，这一个主动的拥抱便显得更为吃力，她甚至还得稍稍踮起脚尖。这个拥抱就同她一般轻盈，就像一团棉花撞在他的胸口上，这是从未有过的，还有心中闪过的难以形容的感觉。康纳的思维空白了一瞬，他不合时宜地想到了在战斗时，那些虎背熊腰的士官长用全身的力量把他撞倒在地的场景；还有他第一次在林中狩猎遇见灰熊时，躲闪不及的狼狈场景。不对，这不对，她……抱了我。但康纳没能反应过来，她已松开了手，冲他弯眸笑笑，又低下了头，再次把围巾往上提了一点。

姑娘显然不知道他心中闪过的都是什么奇奇怪怪的东西，这只是一个轻飘飘的拥抱。“不用像朋友一样握手。擅自抱了你，希望你不会介意。”她的耳尖更红了。

不介意，康纳发现自己不介意。他一向对别人突然的触碰反应很大，就连熟悉的诺里斯从背后拍他的肩膀，他也会条件反射地反手扣住，结结实实地把人撂倒在地。但这一次，他只知道，这是一个拥抱。

如果可以，他还想再来一次。刚才他还没能记住那个，带着一点柔软，与一点温暖的拥抱。

于是他听见自己的声音：“我可以把你送到城外。一起走，安全一些。”

“哎呀！”她似乎有些惊喜，柔柔的声音中也带上了笑意，“我很乐意。”

“所以……你真的还想要回来这儿？

“我的记录还没做完呢。不过……”她笑了，“那些写在纸上的经历与心情，我更希望能亲口讲给你听。”


End file.
